


As A Whistle

by crewdlydrawn



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Random - Freeform, Shaving, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crewdlydrawn/pseuds/crewdlydrawn
Summary: An intimate moment of experimentation.





	As A Whistle

"Are you sure about this?" Every muscle in John's body was tense, small tremors running through his frame.

A slender hand covered his own, delicate fingers strong as they settled. "Breathe, John," Talia spoke smoothly, her voice as silk against his heated ears. "If you cannot be still, this will go poorly." There was amusement in her tone, and John could see it in the quirk of her mouth when he let his eyes ease open.

He was perched on the edge of the tub in their apartment, Talia between his knees, but not one part of his body was focused on the possible excitement of their position. In fact, he was desperately trying _not_ to let his body react as it normally would to those precise fingers being near his dick. The fingers not covering his own held a razor at the ready, waiting only for him to be still again.

It had been her idea, and though he had agreed quickly, ideas posed in a post-orgasmic high were much harder to think through. His hand released, hers once again poised to hold his shaft out of the way, its partner positioning the razor against lathered skin.

"Are you ready?" A smile stretched into her cheeks, a note of patience to it but the rest indulgence.

Inhaling deeply, John let the breath out slowly through pursed lips. "Yeah," he spoke as much to himself as to her ears. "I'm ready."

Worried she would keep eye contact the whole time, John was relieved when her gaze dropped, deep blue irises aimed closely at her work. Each exhale was met with a clean scrape of the razor, a strange sensation that lay somewhere between a tickle and a scratch. Keeping his breathing even, he couldn't watch, not as she cleared the trimmed-close hair above his shaft, towards the creases of his thighs, and definitely not when she reached the base of his dick.

She paused, then. "Can you keep still, darling?"

Eyes opening again, they were met by hers, close, peering into his. Her lips covered his own, lightly at first, and then firm, opening just before their retreat. "Tease," he accused, though doing just the same. The half-smirk shrank back from his cheek, then, and he remained stone-still for her as she cleared the stubble and hair from around his balls with a feather-light touch.

"There." The word brought his attention back, his body to ease as she soothed over the offended skin with a warm, damp cloth. Only then, with the razor safely away, did his blood willingly rush south, stiffening the flesh beneath her fingers. "All clean."


End file.
